Hark Kim
Hark Kim is Lili's wife and Szu's mother in the Tea Leaves series. She is one of the mothers in the clan. Appearance and Personality Back Story When she first sees Szu after she's born, Hark says that she is beautiful and Lili agrees. Storyline History Tea Leaves and Gold Pins Hark is seen at Ju's seventeenth birthday party and the all-girls weekend trip. Tea Leaves and White Pearls Hark is seen at Ju's eighteenth birthday party in the season premiere. Tea Leaves and Green Jade When Szu is raped, Hark and Lili keep going to Yao and Ju to help their daughter and bring her justice. The parents were disheartened when nothing was being done at the time. Tea Leaves and Red Silk Hark and Lili are still reeling from the lack of movement on the rape of Szu. Things get worse when Qian Sun steps up and takes action. It takes, Yao Wang and Ivan Braginski to fix this mess. Tea Leaves and Opal Necklaces Hark has joined the other clan mothers into pushing Ju into having a baby. She is also worried about Junjie coming after Szu and even considers moving her daughter out of Beijing to a safer place. Ju assured her that that wouldn't be necessary and will take care of the problem when the time rose. In "Reproduce, Tips, and Friends", Hark gives Ju advice on relaxing and tells her that stress will not help her have a baby while they are out shopping. In the season finale, she is seen at the celebration dinner. Tea Leaves and Diamond Bracelets Hark insists that Ju rests around the house and let Yao do chores. The clan leader insists that she is fine, but she won't hear of it. Hark gives the couple a lecture about good husbands helping their wives when they are pregnant. Hark later comes by to visit Ju again. She's been bringing by little toys and gifts for girls. Lili comes by the house with toys for a boy. The couple get into an argument about what the baby is going to be, causing Ju to leave her own living room. In the season finale, Ju stops by the Kim house to visit and has dinner with them. Hark was the one who cooked. Tea Leaves and Sapphire Earrings She's still worried for her daughter since Junjie is on the loose. Relationships Lili Kim Main Article: Lili Kim Lili is Hark's husband. Szu Kim Main Article: Szu Kim Szu is Hark's daughter. She was really worried about her when the teenaged girl was raped by Junjie. Hark and her husband pleaded with Yao and Ju to get the family justice. Daiyu Liao Main Article: Daiyu Liao Daiyu and Hark were good friends. Ju Wang Main Article: Ju Wang Hark respects Ju as clan leader and is supportive of her. She and her husband begged for her to get justice for Szu's rape. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Tea Leaves Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Liao Clan Category:Human